Conventional network-based marketplaces (e.g. consumer websites) provide users with functionality to browse a collection of items (e.g. goods or services) at a website and to make purchases of those items using various means, on the web site. While centralized e-commerce over the web solves the problem of reaching the largest possible user-base within a single market, this centralized model lacks the scalability required to reach multiple markets and user bases simultaneously.